


Once Upon A Christmas

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover





	Once Upon A Christmas

Its their first Christmas together. Since Bucky came back. It's Christmas eve and everyone is in the Avengers tower messing around and telling jokes.  
Clint and Natasha are sitting next to each other on the couch, his arm around her with Bruce on the other side. Sam was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Steve was sitting on an ottoman with Bucky beside him. Thor was sitting in a chair. Tony and Pepper were sitting on the floor messing with each other.   
"So whats this Christmas thing about someone has yet to explain it to me," Thor asks everyone in the room.   
"It's a holiday about giving, Thor," Pepper says as Tony is pulling her onto his lap. Behind those two is a Christmas tree that's decorated and lit up.  
"Hey!" Tony shouts. Pepper pushes his face away since he yelled in her ear. All that she did was push herself off him and start laughing. Steve, Sam, Bruce, and Thor looked over at Tony when he called out, then he laughed from Pepper falling off him.  
Bucky and the couple weren't paying attention. The two were paying attention to each other while Bucky was hunched over, arm holding up his head looking as if he's in a trance.  
"How about we each open up a present since its Christmas eve," Tony finally said.  
"But Tony," Steve started. "You're supposed to open the gifts on Christmas day."  
"Steve, its not the 40's, few things have changed, besides it's one present, for some people it is a tradition."  
Steve nudged Bucky to snap him out of his trance. "You okay, Buck?"  
He sat up right and looked at Steve. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine, Steve."   
"You don't want to be here do you?" Steve placed a hand on his shoulder while everyone else started to open a gift.  
"I don't belong here, Steve," he sighed. Bucky was still just remembering his past, which still wasn't much.  
"Of course you do, Bucky. I-," he got cut off from Natasha squealing.  
The two boys looked over at her. She happened to get a gift from Clint which was a necklace. The charm was a spider with two arrows behind it. She hugged him and thanked him over and over again. Steve smiled at the couple.   
"Hey Steve, Bucky, aren't you two going to open something tonight?" Sam said over the two love birds, and spider, the best friends.  
"No. We'll save it all for tomorrow."  
"If you say so, Cap."  
Steve looks back at Bucky. "Come on pal, cheer up, its Christmas eve."  
"Exactly. People are way to cheery. We both know that once the holiday is over they'll all go back to fighting and arguing, just like always," Steve frowned, now that Bucky said that, he realized he was right, he wouldn't let it get to him however.  
Steve snapped out of his thoughts by hearing Tony. "Oh! Look at who's caught under the mistletoe!" he's been yelling all evening, blame the booze.  
Everyone looked towards the kitchen where the mistletoe was hanging in the doorway, then to the couple under it. Clint and Natasha, they've never kissed in front of everyone before.  
Natasha's face got red. Then quickly, Clint turned her to face him, his eyes closed he went in for a kiss and even dipped her down off her feet, holding her up. He only broke the kiss once he had her back up on her feet, right as she was getting just as deep into the kiss as he was. She was speechless. "I'm going to take that as a good thing" Clint said with a wink and started to head into the kitchen, Natasha following him with a bright red face.  
Tony was laughing. He looked over at Bucky. "Didn't you and Nat have something going on at one point."  
"Yeah, at one point," he sounded annoyed. He didn't like talking about it. He liked her a lot, but Clint is better for her, he can tell. They would probably still be together if HYDRA didn't wipe her memory. He was able to remember everything but him, so he decided to leave. Of course she remembers all that now, which only made it s bit weird when her can Clint are messing around in front of him. Sometimes he thinks Clint does it on purpose.  
They hear the oven go off for dinner. Since they knew nothing was going on Christmas eve they figured it would be best to have Christmas dinner now, rather than have something come up on Christmas day, like it has in the past. Pepper got up from the floor and went to check on it, not sure if Natasha or Clint would themselves. A few seconds later they wear her call out. "Dinner's ready, guys!"  
Steve and Bucky were still in the middle of a conversation when she called out, making them the last to head for the kitchen to eat whatever it was Pepper and Natasha made for dinner.  
"Ah! Stop right there!" Tony yelled at the two best friends. They both were confused until, using his pointer finger, Tony pointed up at the ceiling. They both looked up.  
Bucky gulped. They got caught under the mistletoe together. Steve's face got red.  
"You really aren't expecting us to kiss do you?" Steve said looking at everyone in the kitchen.  
Sam laughed. "If you don't then its bad luck. You both know that."  
This seemed like some sort of set up.  
"And Tony has this thing," Pepper starts, "That it has to be better than the last kiss under it."  
So had to be a set up. The two guys just looked at each other. Steve opened his mouth to say something but Bucky grabbed him, pushing him into the room they just came from.  
Lips were against lips and hips were against hips. Bucky had pinned Steve against the wall. His hands left the blonds sides only for them to explore his bright gold locks and his muscular chest.  
Once Steve caught on to what Bucky was doing he joined in, but a few moments later Bucky pulled back. He opened his eyes, and tried to catch his breath. Steve was just getting into it, but he opened his eyes. Bucky took his breath away. They looked into each others eyes, chest's rising and falling hoping to breath normally soon.  
They both heard a click to the side of them, where the door was and looked over. It was Tony taking a picture. Pepper was peering out from the corner.  
"You two are so cute together," Pepper squealed.  
Bucky then realized how close he was to Steve, their bodies touching, a leg at the blond's side to keep him in place. Steve's hands on the man's sides, trying to pull him closer, though there is no way he could get any closer. Bucky's hands in Steve's hair.  
The two guys blocked out what they were saying and finally breathed normally, and turned to look each other in the eyes. Tony's footsteps started, and led to the kitchen where everyone was talking. Bucky leaned in, and Steve was getting ready for a kiss but Bucky went for Steve's ear to whisper in.  
"My room, after dinner," he backed away sliding his hands down Steve's body, purposely brushing his hand against his crotch and walked into the kitchen while Steve stood there for a few more seconds recollecting his thoughts before heading in.


End file.
